


Divina

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Digimon/Human Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other, Rape, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Datamon ha catturato Sora e Biyomon nella piramide. Ciò che i ragazzi non sanno, è che Datamon ha desiderato Sora per molto tempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divina

**Author's Note:**

> Basata sul prompt "Relazione proibita + Femme Fatale" della challenge Cowt6 di maridichallenge.

È sempre esistita una regola, nel mondo digitale.  
  
Fin dai primi Digiprescelti, negli anni ’60, si era resa palese la necessità di regolare i rapporti tra umani e Digimon.  
Quando la figlioletta di un programmatore dell’ARPA, in America, giocò un po’ troppo con il lavoro di papà, scomparve misteriosamente per un mese.  
Quando riapparve, i genitori la trovarono accoccolata davanti al progenitore del computer, gli occhi chiusi ed un sorriso sul volto, stanca di un’avventura in un mondo appena nato.  
Aveva solo nove anni, ma per qualche motivo, dopo quel ritorno insperato, sembrava una fanciulla matura.  
In un mese a Digiworld, aveva imparato le virtù dell’amicizia, del coraggio… E dell’amore.  
  
Per i Digimon, la bambina sembrava una falena. Qualcosa di alieno, di sconosciuto e affascinante. _Estremamente affascinante_.  
Pur rimanendo un ammasso di dati, come tutti loro, gli umani erano creature potenti ed incredibili, menti analogiche e dalle potenzialità sconosciute per loro, esseri composti solo da zeri ed uno.  
E allora, i Digimon arrancavano… Strisciavano… Verso quella bambina.  
Era pericoloso. Non era per quello che gli Agenti avevano chiamato i Digiprescelti. Così, nel codice binario di ciascun Digimon si fissò un concetto ben preciso: la sacralità dell’essere umano, nella forma più intima e rispettosa.  
  
Tuttavia, gli Agenti capirono che il legame tra un Digiprescelto ed il suo Digimon era così forte che quel tabù, presente in tutti gli altri, non c’era. Al suo posto, un amore incondizionato, la speranza di un tocco, una carezza, una parola.  
Fino al desiderio più puro e profondo.  
  
Tuttavia, con l’arrivo del Male… Qualcosa cambiò. Quel sacro giuramento, quello sbagliato sentire, spinse i Digimon più malvagi e perversi a valicare quel traguardo, a infrangere quel tabù da così tanti anni facente parte dei geni digitali di ogni Digimon.  
  
Datamon era uno di questi.  
Malvagio, avido, divorato dalla vendetta.  
Etemon era un idiota, uno scimmione senza cervello. Poteva essere più potente di lui, sì, ma non avrebbe mai avuto il suo stesso estro maligno.  
Datamon aveva attirato i Digiprescelti nella piramide. Li aveva sfruttati, manipolati ed infine aveva preso Lei.  
Sin da quando aveva messo le mani sulla Digipietra dell’Amore, aveva fantasticato sul Digiprescelto che avrebbe sfruttato. Un maschio, una femmina? Di che aspetto?  
Per giorni aveva carezzato con impulsi elettronici la Digipietra, nascosta nelle viscere della piramide, sperando di carpirne i segreti. Com’era il Digiprescelto? Se la sua virtù era l’amore, doveva essere un umano affascinante, pieno di speranza e buoni sentimenti. Datamon era certo che profumasse di fiori.  
E quando i ragazzini arrivarono, Lei si fece avanti.  
Bella come un giacinto, sensuale come una rosa. Datamon non poteva sperare in meglio. Era l’incarnazione delle sue aspettative, il premio per la sua lunga attesa. La donna a cui sarebbe caduto ai piedi, per venerarla, leccarla, e usarla a suo piacimento.  
L’avrebbe avuta, e l’avrebbe posseduta, fino all’ultima cifra, fino all’ultimo centimetro della sua pelle morbida e liscia.  
Datamon mantenne la calma. Rimase impassibile, mentre con occhi famelici valutava il corpo della Divina, e il suo Digimon, il suo compagno, un pennuto rosa pieno d’amore.  
Ah, l’amore! Sora e Biyomon erano la sua preda.  
E quando i tempi giunsero, Datamon allargò le sue mani meccaniche, abbracciando le due creature, e portandole con sé. Sora era spaventata, si dimenava e scalciava, ma non gli importava. Voleva solo prenderle. Voleva solo _averle_.  
Così creò una copia di Sora. La sua personale bambola, con cui si sarebbe divertito se le cose fossero andate storte. Ma ora, ora. Adesso aveva la vera Lei, nel suo laboratorio. Aveva Sora. Aveva Biyomon.  
E poteva farci tutto quello che voleva.  
  
Dopo aver allontanato Biyomon, bloccandola sulla parete, lontana dalla sua Digiprescelta, si era avvicinato, zampettando, al tavolo a cui era legata l’umana. Sora gridava. Lo chiamava vigliacco. Avrebbe dovuto affrontare Etemon con le sue sole forze, diceva. Ma non capiva. Non capiva nulla.  
Tutto ciò che Datamon desiderava, adesso, era il suo odore. Il suo sapore. Dati analogicidigitalizzatidaconvertiredasentiredrittinelcervelloelettroniconellasuaschedamadre.  
Datamon non poteva più aspettare. Ora lo sentiva, come nelle leggende. L’odore inebriante degli umani, l’irresistibile attrazione di cui ora anche lui era succube.  
Quando, con le dita metalliche, sfiorò il ventre di Sora, Biyomon strillò.  
Strillò e strillò, intimandogli di smetterla, di non toccarla, perché lui _non poteva_ toccarla, _non doveva_.  
Datamon sentì tutte le proprie terminazioni nervose andare a fuoco nel momento in cui toccò la pelle nuda.  
Il sapore del tabù deliziosamente spezzato stava facendo implodere i suoi sensi. Poteva esserci qualcosa di più malvagio e appagante?  
Sollevò lentamente la maglia della ragazza, scoprendo l’ombelico, e poi più in alto, andando a conquistare nuove vette. Quell’anatomia gli era familiare, fissata nella sua memoria a lungo termine. Un lampo di luce, la folgorazione. Sotto le sue dita non più una bambina, ma Angewomon, una delle creature della Luce più pura.  
I suoi transistor si chiusero in un unico, lucido pensiero: gli umani erano angeli.  
Con uno scatto, le dita metalliche si chiusero attorno al seno quasi inesistente di Sora, che lasciò un grido.  
Le zampe di Datamon lo fecero arrivare tra le gambe della ragazza, che si agitava, urlando, cercando di sottrarsi al contatto. Datamon le tenne stretto il pettorale, mentre allungava l’altro braccio metallico, che allungandosi si infilò sotto la maglietta, sfiorando con la punta delle dita tutto il ventre, e afferrando l’altro seno.  
Mentre Biyomon soffriva insieme alla sua Domatrice, Datamon espandeva tutto se stesso, allungando artigli di metallo sulla sua carne, afferrandola, tirandola. Trovò i capezzoli, ancora piccoli e piatti, senza spessore. Li tirò appena, provando un perverso piacere nel vederla urlare.  
Questo non è ancora nulla, piccolo angelo.  
Le sussurrò, affondando lo sguardo nei suoi occhi pieni di lacrime.  
Ti prenderò, ti farò mia in ogni centimetro del tuo corpo, fuori, dentro, nelle viscere, nell’anima.  
Mormorò, mentre con una mano scendeva suoi suoi pantaloni, abbassandoli lentamente, sfruttando i suoi movimenti inconsulti per sfilarglieli completamente.  
Ed eccolo, il nascondiglio ultimo del piacere.  
Datamon allargò delicatamente le cosce di Sora, osservando le grandi labbra chiuse, il pube glabro, giovane e morbido. I suoi neuroni esplosero in un dolore pulsante, che lo faceva sentire ancora più forte, ancora più vivo.  
Le sue dita si infilarono nella fessura, allargando lentamente le due labbra, mostrando l’interno roseo, regolare, così semplice e al tempo stesso invitante.  
Sapeva che sia Biyomon che Sora non avrebbero resistito. Se fosse entrato dentro quell’umana, se avesse eiaculato i propri dati nel suo sacco uterino, entrambe sarebbero… Esplose? Si sarebbero piegate? Spezzate? La digipietra di Sora avrebbe più brillato? L’innocenza di quella Digiprescelta sarebbe stata macchiata per sempre?  
L’oscurità si sarebbe impadronita del suo cuore, della sua mente ed infine di tutta lei stessa?  
Le prospettive erano incredibilmente allettanti.  
Aprirelacerarepenetrarespezzareindondareinseminare.  
Entrare in Lei, venire in Lei, emettere dati, che avrebbero avuto lo stesso effetto di sperma.  
Riempirla, Lei, la Divina, e l’Amore, gli Amori gemelli, che in realtà erano uno solo.  
Sì. Perché un Digiprescelto, senza il suo Digimon, era incompleto. Una creatura anomala in potenza, capace di essere incredibile, di cambiare Digiworld, ma senza un compagno fedele, creato sull’impronta mentale del suo Domatore… Era inutile.  
Sì. Avrebbe dovuto riempire entrambe.  
Con le dita, semplici e tozzi artigli metallici, si infilò nel suo ingresso, scivolando oltre le grandi labbra, infilando le punte nelle piccole labbra, in quella fessura completamente chiusa, da cui si poteva vedere perfino l’imene, dimostrazione dell’innocenza di Sora. E lui l’avrebbe presa, non Biyomon, non i suoi compagni d’avventura.  
Lui, Datamon, avrebbe posseduto, contro ogni regola, quella Digiprescelta.  
In quanti potevano vantarsi di una cosa simile? Devimon, forse. Myotismon, anche? Etemon era troppo idiota per pensare a qualcosa di così subdolo e maligno. Ogremon lo stesso. Ed invece, lui c’era riuscito.  
Quando fece scivolare le dita dentro la vagina di Sora, lei e Biyomon urlarono.  
Aveva iniziato. Ora non poteva tornare indietro. Né ne aveva l’intenzione.  
La ragazza gridava mentre i due corpi estranei la forzavano all’apertura, in un condotto troppo stretto, troppo giovane e non abituato. Affondò ulteriormente, mettendo più forza nelle braccia meccaniche, per allargare ulteriormente il condotto. L’imene si spezzò, bagnando appena di sangue le dita al suo interno.  
Senza gentilezza ne infilò altre due, sentendola gemere, deglutire, e riprendere a lamentarsi. L’occhio destro di Datamon si accese, illuminando le pareti rosa e lucide di un sottile strato di liquido del condotto di Sora.  
Se allungava le dita fino a percorrere tutto il condotto, poteva vedere la sua cervice. Chiusa, stretta.  
Datamon si leccò le labbra metalliche. Aveva ben chiaro in mente cosa volesse fare.  
Violentarle fino ad averle incoscienti, sbavanti, incapaci di reagire. Fino a che i suoi compagni non fossero arrivati al salvataggio, trovando un guscio vuoto, un Digimedaglione falso, e una Biyomon appena nata.  
Mentre lui, sì, avrebbe tenuto la sua Divina, resa silenziosa, perfetta. Una bambola con le Sue fattezze, elegante e sempre disposta ad attendere i suoi desideri. Ad attendere le sue voglie. Mentre governava una Biyomon schiava, incapace di avere l’amore che le serviva, se non da lui, dalla copia, dalla sua mente che aveva progettato tutto anche troppo bene.  
E Sora? Incapace di fare nulla, sarebbe stata abbandonata, sarebbe morta in questo crudele mondo digitale.  
Ma lui avrebbe avuto la sua bambola. La sua Sora, dallo sguardo spento e dalle labbra sigillate.  
L’avrebbe leccata, adorata, in ogni momento della sua non vita.  
E la Divina? In fondo, niente durava per sempre.


End file.
